


Dem's FF7 Collection

by Demial



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Cowgirl Position, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Office, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Going to be some fluff, some smut. Some Gender Neutral, some Female Reader. I'm on a Tseng kick, so most of them are related to him so far.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Kudos: 175





	1. Cloud - Female Reader - NSFW

You didn't even know Cloud owned a dress. He had a lot contained within his past and you were learning new pieces of that huge puzzle all the time. Which was fine. But this...The way Cloud sat frozen on the bed in a dress you'd never seen before. And that he pulled the long skirt over his hand, which was around his erection, glistening with precum. You only got a second-long glance but it was enough to see all you wanted to.  
  
"What was _that_?" you pressed him, stepping closer.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered, looking away.  
  
You took one look at his pretty pink blush and laughed. Sometimes he was ridiculous. You got the usual pout from him at that.  
  
On a more serious, more aroused, note, you advanced on him slowly, talking him into letting you join in. Cloud's cock was hard, and even if you didn't care for him wearing a dress, that was enough for you to want some sexytimes. He resisted but you pushed. You knew him well enough that it wasn't a real no. Besides, he never took his hand off his shaft. Cloud could be like a timid animal, for all his toughness. Make the wrong move and he got bristly, effectly shutting down.  
  
Learning down, you kissed his heated cheek. After a moment's hesitation and a short hum, he turned to kiss back. When you broke the kiss, he opened his eyes look up into yours with his hard ocean-blues. Maybe searching for a reason to push you away. Whatever it was, he didn't find it.  
  
"Girls on the bottom," you told him, pushing him back on the bed.  
  
He snorted at that but lay back. You shed your bottoms and underwear and got on the bed. You pushed the dressed up, surprised at the amount of skirts underneath.  
  
"Strangely girly," you noted.  
  
"We can stop if you wanted."  
  
That was the bristly Cloud peeking out, which you had to shut down right away. "No," you said, your tone more firm, "hold the dress up."  
  
It took your breath away to find a matching pair of panties underneath. His cock stood up under the tight waistband. You took his hand from his cock and balanced your upper body on his forearms, pinning him down. He took a deep breath in anticipation, his cute little lips parting.  
  
It took some time to open yourself up to take him in, even with how wet you got and how slick he was already. But it turned out worth the wait for him because as soon as you put your fingers to your clit, you were clenching down on his cock hard, and often.  
  
He was going to cum, that wasn't even in question. So you played with yourself like you were alone. You just happened to have a gorgeous man to watch try his best not to squirm beneath you. He puffed and groaned, eyes rolling to the ceiling as you squeezed his cock. The closer you got to your end, the more he touched you, settling eventually for a tight grip on your hip with one hand. He bucked up into you a few times, which you forgave. Sometimes he just lost control. What mattered was, he held back his orgasm like a good boytoy.  
  
You opened your eyes afterwards to give him the go-ahead to satisfy himself. He put both hands on your hips, moving them a little lower. He bucked up into you in earnest.  
  
"Ah, _fuck_ , Cloud."  
  
After a short fucking and an explosive end, you lay next to each other the bed. Squished up together, your sweat mingling from the contact. Cloud stared at the ceiling (sometimes eye contact was hard). You settled for rolling over to cuddle his side, your forehead and tip of your nose against his cheek.


	2. Tseng - Gender Neutral - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a crush on Reader :)

You placed some paperwork on Tseng's desk, then left the room. The door was still open a crack since you were about to come back with something else.  
  
"So you gonna pull the trigger, Boss?" Reno piped up.  
  
"No, I'm still thinking about it," replied Tseng's quieter voice.  
  
"Maybe he needs the right gift." That was the quietest voice, Rude.  
  
"Aw, yeah!" agreed Reno. "Some... flowers? Or jewellery?!"  
  
Rude shakes his head, shrugging.  
  
"Then _you_ think of something!" Reno shot back.  
  
"Shinra pays you to be observant, Reno," said Tseng.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"He's calling your suggestions stupid," said Rude.  
  
"You're all a little stupid," you interrupted, returning to the room with more papers.  
  
Rude's jaw drops. Reno pouts. Tseng says nothing.  
  
"You could all do something other than work. Be a little more human. _Take a vacation._ Invite this person along."  
  
Tseng recovers, settling into a relaxing demeanor with hands resting on his desk. "How about you? Do you need any vacation time?"  
  
"No," you said. "I feel like I'm on a roll right now with my work. I don't want to stop yet."  
  
You exit the room and close the door behind you. Reno snickers, Rude fights off a smile, and Tseng frowns, blushing slightly.


	3. Tseng - Female Reader - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck on the idea of Reader working in the office with Tseng

Your new boss, Tseng, stood overly politely next to you. Hands clasped behind him, back straight. His hair was perfectly slicked back into a half ponytail. Professional. You tried to mirror him out of nervousness.  
  
"This is our new assistant," he told them.  
  
The pretty blonde relaxed her tense shoulders at the end of his sentence. You blinked.  
  
"She reports directly to me," he continued. " _Reno._ "  
  
"Hey!" the redhead protested.  
  
You made a mental note to watch out for that one. The one wearing the sunglasses inside was a mystery. Except...who wears sunglasses inside? The only normal one seemed to be the blonde from earlier. And perhaps your boss. You had probably pretend he was normal in order to show respect.  
  
Really, you'd pretend anything he liked if it got him to like you. He was that gorgeous. You almost quit when you saw him because it was going to end badly and with you unemployed. You had a feeling.  
  
Your eyes caught movement. Reno was shaking his thumb towards the door. You spun around in a panic to find that Tseng was standing there, holding it open. Presumably for you to go through.  
  
"This will be your office."  
  
"Uhhh, yes, Sir." You walked past him into a much smaller room than the previous. "Thank you."  
  
"I'll have Elena coach you until you're ready to work on your own. You're taking over her old job, actually."  
  
You were a bag of nerves until the sunglasses one visited you. Rude, was his name. He didn't speak much and just handed you a small plant for your desk. That helped calm you down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got his characterization right. Or close enough.


	4. Tseng - Gender Neutral - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More officer worker reader. Also, Sephiroth makes a cameo even though he's technically 'dead' at this time

It started out as a bad day but you still dragged yourself to work. Wearing smooth the groove of your routine for the past year made it easier to slide through it and end up standing in one of the upper lobbies of the Shinra tower. You weren't the only one with emotional baggage, as you well remembered. You stopped to people-watch, imagining each and every one of them dragging along little balls and chains. Doing that just made it harder to say anything when the opportunity arose.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
  
A voice that was honey poured in your ears, yet grating on your drums, made you turn to look up. And up. You could only gawk at the man everyone knew as Sephiroth.  
  
Another, more forgiving voice, spoke your name firmly. Startled like prey, because it hit you that you were in the previous speaker's way, you awkwardly jogged towards your boss. Tseng. You followed him obediently to your workplace, the tiny assistant's office adjacent to his. You couldn't shake the feeling that you were an ant to Sephiroth, someone he stopped to avoid stepping on. Tseng gave you plenty of work and you forgot about your previous pain. You just had to make sure not to stare at him too closely, and certainly not in the eyes. Doing so was dipping your heart in a warm bowl of honey. Let your mind wander while getting lost in his warm, brown eyes and you might convince yourself to get up from your desk chair to kiss him. You had to remember that he could be just the opposite when he chose to be. Cold and hard.  
  
"I know you've been neglecting your training," he also reminded you. "Put the work in or I'll have to give you a written warning."  
  
Putting in the minimal training was required because he didn't see the point in you being the odd one out. Reno, Rude, and Tseng were all expert fighters in their own way. You would admit, if asked, that you liked your stronger, fitter body. But you just couldn't today. Not today. Your body was too heavy with sadness.  
  
The days went by and your bad day stretched into a week. You didn't encounter Sephiroth again. You kept telling yourself that tomorrow might be better. That brave little hope was crushed each morning. Especially when the plate fell. You were privy to information the public wasn't and it didn't take much digging to find out who was responsible. You had been trying to stay in denial of the nature of the Shinra company but now it was right in your face. Grinning and evil, like a devil. The Shinra Tower might as well grow horns at the top.  
  
You felt betrayed. You put so much time energy into your job just to know you had to quit or consider yourself complicit. The hardest part was that you had been complicit all along by clinging to your denial. The fake news claiming Avalanche was responsible made it worse. Everyone living topside believed the reports and it was like living in a horrible nightmare. It couldn't be real. Every person on the street you heard talking about it, you wanted to stop them and shake them. Couldn't they see it wasn't true?! Shinra was too good to be true, couldn't they see that?!  
  
You ended up going home knowing it was harder to give up the benefits of your job than to do anything. You heard rumours in your workplace that living in the slums was worse than everyone was told. Told more lies, really.  
  
Tseng himself took you to the floor's training facility when you kept slacking off. After some awful cardio, he put you in front of a punching bag (you once expressed interest in Rude's fighting style and Tseng had a scary good memory). An image of the Shinra logo appeared in your mind's eye, on the surface of the bag, and suddenly punching seemed like a great idea.  
  
Tseng suddenly grabbed both of your wrists. "Feel better?" he asked evenly and with an eyebrow raised.  
  
You shot him a confused look, then the stinging set in on your knuckles. He pulled them closer to see them better and you saw bloody scrapes. You sighed, feeling weak in front of him. Plus, he had easily sussed out the reason for your enthusiasm, that you were angry for an unknown reason. You would have preferred your pants had disappeared instead. It would have been less embarrassing.  
  
He sighed with a slight smirk, giving character to his normally serene face. "This wouldn't happen if you had trained like I reminded you."  
  
"Sorry, Sir."  
  
"Do as I say next time," he said with softness in contrast to his reprimand. "Come on, let's fix you up."  
  
You were genuinely sorry. Tseng seemed to genuinely care, judging by his actions today and in the past year. Those outside the office, he was startlingly uncaring about but he would surprise you with his actions towards you and the others periodically. You sighed inwardly, feeling sorry for yourself and most importantly, your heart. You walked normally behind him but if it had legs, it would have skipped happily after him like a puppy.  
  
It was plain as day that something was upsetting you. More than usual. He tried to gently pry it out of you. The hesitation was also plain.  
  
"Have you done something you cannot tell me?" he asked.  
  
You opened your mouth and shut it again without saying anything. He wished then that he could reach inside and pull your thoughts out.  
  
"Stop," he said, facing you.  
  
You looked like you expected a scolding and the corner of his mouth played upwards. It was cute.  
  
"I will do what I can to protect you, depending on what you have done," he said.  
  
"I haven't done anything." You looked down and to the side. "Not yet."  
  
He waited patiently for you to continue with his hands clasped behind his back. Like always.  
  
"I was thinking about quitting," you said.  
  
His eyebrows rose slightly, breaking his perfectly schooled expression.  
  
"I don't like what Shinra has done lately and I can't live with it," you said. "Not anymore."  
  
He inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Perhaps, you were never suited to this job to begin with." You visibly winced and he continued. "Some would say that isn't a bad thing."  
  
You looked at him with a glimmer of hope in your eyes. "What do you say?"  
  
"The truth?" he asked.  
  
You nodded.  
  
"I'll give that to you when we're no longer employer and employee."  
  
He gave you what he hoped was his best mysterious smile and gestured for you to proceed him down the hall. He caught a fleeting glare as you passed, giving him the amusement he was looking for.


	5. Tseng - Female Reader - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer work reader, where I was hit with the idea that Tseng would probably look fantastic in Tifa's exotic outfit. Tseng is submissive in private to Reader

You hated being dragged around by Reno. But it was one of those situations where you hated going, ended up enjoying yourself immensely, and never wanted it to end. No wonder Rude never put up the same fuss as you did. He was used to it. Then again, dude Rude ever _fuss?_  
  
That aside, when you saw the beautiful young woman with the long, black and black cheongsam, you were floored. The whole outfit would be perfect. On Tseng.  
  
Reno elbowed you. "Ehh, it'd look great on you."  
  
He took your blush as agreement, having no idea what you were really thinking.  
  
The Shinra executive office party was the perfect time to try the outfit out. You tried to convince Tseng that no one would recognize him. His piercing stare told you he didn't buy it but he quietly agreed. He had trouble saying no to you sometimes and it amazed you. You considered him to be the stronger person in all other areas of life. He could easily say no.  
  
The day of the party came and he told everyone that he was going to stay home working that night. No one was surprised. You spent hours making Tseng up and putting on his clothes. Without asking, you knew he wouldn't put up with a half-assed effort and neither would you. Not with a face and hair like his. You put on a simple dress with simple makeup to help Tseng stand out more in comparison. You did your best to recreate the other girl's makeup. It looked as great as you expected. Tseng just looked like a super serious man in makeup and you almost laughed. Adding the outfit softened him into a proud, elegant woman. For the finishing touch, you put his hair back in a slick bun, befitting his personality.  
  
You put him in front of a full-length mirror and he frowned.  
  
"It doesn't look like me."  
  
"That's the point," you said.  
  
"I see."  
  
You shook your head. "It's going to give you away if you keep glaring like that."  
  
"What about this?"  
  
Tseng plucked a fan you had tucked behind the mirror. It came from a trip to Wall Market. You didn't use it yourself because it was tacky but it somehow went with his outfit. He snapped it open and covered his nose and mouth, fanning it and smiling. Flirting with his reflection.  
  
"Don't you flirt with anyone else at the party like that," you scolded. Had you created a monster?  
  
His dancing eyes slid to you. "They aren't worth my time."  
  
"Oh, well then!"  
  
You told everyone at the party that feminine Tseng was a friend. They seemed to buy it. The fan hid the variety of reactions he had to everyone greeting him as someone else. Rude was polite but Reno took Tseng's hand and tried to kiss it. You saw the unimpressed glare behind the fan but Reno missed it.  
  
"Agh!" Reno cried out in pain and bent over awkwardly.  
  
You took Tseng's hand off Reno's before his training kicked in and he tossed his subordinate to the floor.  
  
"Impressive," Reno admitted, straightening up and rubbing his hand.  
  
You tried not to grin and took Tseng by the hand away from the pair.  
  
"Sorry," said Rude.  
  
You headed for some hors d'oeuvres. President Rufus stepped out of one of the groups of people you were walking past to greet you both. That made you nervous. He did the opposite of what you were hoping for and went right up to Tseng first. You wished you had the fan to hide your expression. Rufus was a more smooth version of Reno, smiling and taking Tseng's hand up to his mouth. Tseng forced a smile this time.  
  
"I won't tell anyone about this, Tseng," Rufus said quiet enough for only you three to hear, "but you owe me one."  
  
You thought you'd see Tseng actually sweat.  
  
"Sir," he obediently replied.  
  
Without letting go of Tseng's hand, Rufus walked off, dragging Tseng with him.  
  
"Mr. President, that's my date!" you called after them, pleading.  
  
He didn't slow down. He evidently planned to cash in the favour right away and borrow your date as his own. He took Tseng to the circle of Heidigger, Reeve, Scarlet, and Palmer. Hojo didn't show to these events.  
  
Palmer got a perverted eye-full of Tseng in between stuffing hors d'oeuvres in his mouth. Scarlet looked Tseng up and down and gave him unwanted advice on his outfit. The weary Reeve managed a polite nod. They were otherwise too interested in themselves and their own interests to notice who the new 'woman' was. The president was having the best time and Tseng was so irritated, you could almost see the steam rising from his ears.


	6. Tseng - Gender Neutral - SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else still dying of stress?? I wrote this fic where you get stuck in quarantine with Tseng and Reno. It comforted me so maybe it’ll help someone else who reads this.

Reno had tested positive for the virus. It was the first time you saw Tseng sigh in defeat like that. Because he knew. He knew he'd be stuck in quarantine with his energetic and, sometimes irritating, subordinate. Rude happened to be on a solo mission so he escaped this fate. Tseng gave you the news, very solemnly, like someone had died. You shrugged and his eyebrows shot up. How could you take this so well?

You were stuffed together in an executive suite in the Shinra building so you could be monitored properly--or kept under a microscope, as Reno put it--by Shinra scientists. Months went by. You and Tseng nearly had a shouting match. Tseng had punched Reno twice so far for not giving him a moment's peace when the pressure was at its worst. The first punch horrified you. Tseng seemed so collected and professional all the time. Would he punch _you_ next? The second time, you burst out laughing very inappropriately just because you had so much frustration to express and nowhere to put it.

"I'm glad you find it so fucking funny!" Reno yelled, walking away to look in a mirror for a bruise.

The mood was ridiculous. Normally, you liked being inside a lot. But something about losing the choice to go outside wore on you three like the roof was slowly lowering until you were squished. That being said, you felt a strange satisfaction in gaining an insight into their lives when being around them all day.

For example, Tseng's eyebrows needed to be regularly waxed or they got out of control. You kept wondering, Who was this man and where had your slick and proper boss gone? Shinra employees in special protective gear supplied you with shaving tools and other essentials, like food, but having your hair cut had to wait. He also had you braid his hair because he didn't know how to do it himself.

"Pretty," Reno said, devolving into giggles.

The unruliness of his brows, combined with his sour expressions and 'pretty' hair, made it difficult for Reno to keep his giggles to himself. And so he got punched. Thing was, Reno looked just as ridiculous as Tseng. He was the first to stop giving a shit about his appearance, shortly followed by you. With his uncut hair, he looked like a raggedy, red cheerleader pompom on top of a body. Tseng looked like so much older with a five o'clock shadow. He also had shadows under his eyes. You figured he needed time to himself that he couldn't get right now. The only time he seemed entirely like himself was when he took a call from the VP or the president.

The latest call had him resting his forehead on the desk. Normally, he'd just press his lips together if he didn't like what he heard. This was new and alarming.

"What is it, Boss?" you asked (you'd taken to addressing him in the same flippant manner that Reno did. It didn't make sense to maintain formality right now).

He turned his head so his mouth was free but he was still slumped on the desk. "We have to do this for another week."

The mood turned deadly serious.

"They sure about that?" Reno picked up his electric nightstick and getting up to fight...someone. Who? "I got a little friend that wants to have a chat about that."

"Reno, you know the battery ran out weeks ago," you muttered at him.

"I know!" he shot back. "But I can still..." He made a gesture that you understood to be him shoving the nightstick up someone's ass.

Your eyes rolled in their sockets before you could even stop them.

"Quiet," growled Tseng.

You poked Reno to get his attention and put your finger to your lips. Then you tapped your left cheek, where Reno had his bruise from the second punch. _Shut up or he's going to punch you again._

"Tsk." He didn't like it but he quieted down.

"Oh, Reno," Tseng suddenly said. "Rude said he would call you in an hour and catch you up on the mission you were supposed to partner with him on."

Reno smiled and pumped his fists in the air above his head.

Shortly after, Tseng came and sat next to you on the sofa.

"Hey," you said.

He tried to give you a smile in greeting but he was so tired. So tired.

"I knew that would make Reno happy," he said. "He might not admit it often but they belong together, those fools."

You nodded. They would be annoying each other in old age; you could see it.

"How about you? How are you fairing?" he asked.

Your expression crumbled. You thought you'd been okay until that moment. Really stir-crazy maybe. It took someone asking how you were to bring the truth to the surface. You felt ugly as your face screwed up in anticipation of crying.

"That well, hmm?"

You wiped tears from your eyes while you snorted at his sarcasm. Silence followed. You appreciated that he asked and felt closer over your shared misery. Yet, your gaze wandered to him, seeking something more. It fell one of his hands, both of which were in his lap. You felt the pang of another need. Maybe he would slap your hand away but still, you reached for it...

He gripped your hand firmly in response. You sagged in relief. Physical contact! It rushed in to fill the void left by the months gone by so well--too well--that it overflowed and you nearly cried in relief. It would have been okay; you didn't look at each other, anyway. Reno found you later, leaning against each other and sleeping. He stuck his tongue out in disgust. Or maybe jealousy. No one was cuddling _him._


	7. Sephiroth - Female Reader - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea that Sephiroth was ace. Indifferent to sex. Maybe one day Hojo drugs him with an aphrodisiac just to see what would happen. You're the first attractive person he sees, so he drags you back to his quarters like some kind of modern caveman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: noncon

Maybe if you ignored him, he'd be on his way and someone else would take care of him. He was an important person, someone would-

"Ahh!!" you cried.

There was a pain in your shoulder as a strong hand clamped down on it.

"You will do," said the voice you wished you didn't hear.

Sephiroth tossed you like a weightless doll over his shoulder. Landing on one of his great pauldrons knocked some wind out of you. You were too shocked to struggle at first. He panted, hand braced on the walls as he went. Something was obviously wrong. Perhaps, he was sick but what did he want with you?

"Hey, can you put me down?" you asked after a few minutes.

No response.

You struggled, pushing your back against his arm. "Please?"

"Quiet."

When he said that and didn't put you down, you started to think you might be in danger. He stumbled through the halls, not dropping you once. Your anxiety built.

Finally, he stopped before a door. You heard a beep as he used a key card to open it. As you passed the threshold, you wondered if you would come back out alive or if that was a crazy thought. Looking around, you put together that it was living quarters. Easily three times the size of yours.

The scary journey ended with your back hitting a strange bed. _His_ bed.

Oh.

You wiggled towards the edge of the bed to bolt but he was on you too fast. He grabbed your shoulder and threw you back onto your back. You wiggled harder but his arms caged you.

"Trying to escape?" he asked with amusement.

He smiled like a predator that caught an easy meal but his face was streaked with sweat and his cheeks were rosy. He was struggling with something but it didn't temper his strength one bit. What caught your eye were his own: normally two intensely green eyes with black slit pupils that now were so dilated that the green was two slits on either side of his pupils. The creepiness was a rush.

"How does it feel to be the first?" he asked.

You were caught off guard. Speechless. He had to messing with you.

Sephiroth stood up on his knees, his bangs sticking to his sweaty cheeks. He shed his pauldrons easily, then went to work on his belts. With every piece of clothing he took off, the faster your heart beat. With shoulders that wide and muscles that firm, no wonder he overpowered you instantly. He moved slowly, with the grace afforded by his strength.

"Don't worry, I've learned human biology."

The man was either continuing to mess with you, or not, but either way, it made you nauseous. He got his last belt off, then paused. He narrowed his reptilian eyes at you. He loomed closer and closer, you trembling and the urge to wiggle backwards growing. Your vision blurred, losing sight of him. He flipped you over, then he wrapped the belt around your middle, buckling your arms tight behind you. Landing on your stomach knocked the breath out of you again and the belt made it difficult to breathe deeply, which led to panic. Sephiroth either didn't notice or ignored your hands curling into fists and your feet flexing.

You couldn't see and you didn't move, not seeing the point. You were left imagining what he was doing. You assumed more clothes were coming off. You heard deep, amused hums. A single, annoyed sigh. Then,

"I'll never let him touch me again," with such hatred that you froze up like an icicle. He sighed again, adding, "Are you going to be a good girl for me?" He seemed to be changing the subject in an effort to return to his previous mood. "Let's see what you have for me."

That was the cue for him to pull off your bottoms. To get your shirt off, he gripped the fabric and _yanked_ , ripping it apart. Your hips were pulled back. You were naked and on display for the man. What followed was a few moments of heavy silence.

You jumped when something touched your heat.

"I didn't expect this to be so alluring..."

He must have taken off his gloves because a flesh finger was stroking the curves of your labia and down your slit. He suddenly forced the finger in, you whining and arching from the painful intrusion. He pulled it out just as quickly, evidently not realizing it would hurt. He popped it in his mouth to try the taste. His eyelids flared open momentarily.

That must have clinched it for him because he took his cock in hand, grinning. It was huge, proportionate to his body. His palms landed on either side of your head. You clenched your teeth on the sheets in anticipation. He pushed his cock in. You arched again and again he ignored any signs of pain.

"Hang in there."

That phrase seemed to be him tossing you a bone. His pleasure was clearly more important than your comfort. He got a taste of your tight warmth around his cock and started to tear into your already sore pussy. Your cries were muffled but you didn't expect him to care if he heard you cry out in pain, anyway.

_"Mmm, mmm, mmm..."_

All that existed was the clench of your pussy around his cock and the sweet, building pressure in his lower stomach. His stamina was incredible. Unfortunately. He did not stop for your first orgasm, nor your second. He felt them and simply rode the pleasure of his cock being squeezed. You tore at the sheets, resenting your body for what you saw as giving in.

He paused only to sit up on his knees and start slamming into the back of you, also pulling you back. You probably could been replaced by a warm real doll at this point, the way he was using you. He allowed his lips to part then, quiet, husky moans escaping.

Without the sheets in your mouth, you shouted as a last-ditch attempt, "Sephiroth, stop! It hurts!"

"I can't," was the growly reply.

True or not, he fucked you until your ass was red and stinging. Until your body ached from staying upright. And he continued when you collapsed, drooling onto the bed. His bruising grip kept your hips in range.

Your last orgasm finally pulled his own from him. He let out a restrained roar, filling you to the brim with a disgusting amount of cum.

That seemed to be the point where all energy was drained from him; perhaps he was cured of his earlier sickness or whatever it was. He flopped next to you on the bed, with one last deep breath. Cool and calm again, he looked you over. Normally, he would found the sight of oozing cum and skin moist with sweat repulsive. He tilted his head, finding it strangely satisfying.

"Hmm. Maybe it's different when you're the one doing it," he said aloud to himself.

You didn't stir at the sound of his voice. He rolled you over to find your eyes closed but your mouth still open partly. There was a little bulge in your lower belly that wasn't there before. He pet it with fascination. He removed the belt. Your arms dropped to their sides and you still didn't wake up.

"Hmph." He shrugged.

He got up, fished his phone from a pocket in his clothes, and made a call.

"I have a problem," he said to the person on the other line.

You woke up a day later, clean, rested, and in your own bed. You sat up immediately, then stopped to hold your head. You had an awful headache. It was too hot so you threw the blankets off. You glanced at your bedside table and saw a note. It read, "Please see me ASAP. -Dr. Hojo".

You tossed the note back where you found it because you had another problem on top of the headache. You had to touch yourself _right now_ or you'd go crazy. Not because of the note; you didn't actually know why your clit was throbbing. Your slit soon followed. You were shoving three fingers inside yourself before you remembered what had happened in Sephiroth's quarters. But you couldn't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to decide whether I wanted him to ramble on like the villain he eventually will be or be eerily silent so it ended being disjointed imo.


	8. Reno - Female Reader - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno seems like he’d be a cute sub if he let himself.

Everyone left the office, leaving you and Reno, who put his phone aside on the coffee table. He gave you a sly grin from his reclined position on the couch.  
  
He had been so smug lately. Today was one of those days you'd knock him down a peg. You got up from the couch opposite the coffee table. You made a show of pulling down your skirt to smooth the wrinkles and also smoothing back your hair.  
  
"Hey, Babe," he said, once he didn't have to be professional in front of the others anymore. "Wanna get something to eat?"  
  
He sat up once he saw you coming towards him. Reno was looking pleased with himself with you as his partner. It's not that you didn't like him pleased but you were in a mood for something else. And he best not get complacent. You had demands and needs as a partner.  
  
You chose to sit on the coffee table in front of him instead of next to him.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"  
  
"I'm not hungry yet," you finally replied.  
  
He didn't bother to conceal his gaze crawling up your legs. You opened them wide. His favourite tiny black thong lay underneath, barely covering your labia. His lips parted in a soundless gasp.  
  
"Oh. I see. You're in a mood."  
  
"Don't touch."  
  
He shrugged. "Then what's the point?"  
  
You upped the ante by drawing aside the thong.  
  
His jaw dropped. "Ooohhhh..." He dropped off the couch to knees to be level with his favourite sight. Putting his hands on your knees, he leaned in until his nose almost bumped your clit. "Hhhmmmm...ahhhhhh."  
  
"Smell good?"  
  
He leaned back a bit, licked his lips, and smiled, playfulness dancing in his eyes.  
  
"Still hungry?" you asked.  
  
"Mmhmm." He nodded. "I love doing this for you, Babe."  
  
"Yeah, you're my good boy, aren't you?"  
  
"Whatever gets me some of this."  
  
He leaned back in with an open mouth to get started but you fisted a hand in his hair to stop him.  
  
"No. Say it."  
  
He let his tongue hang out before saying, "I'm your good boy."  
  
His forehead pressed to your thigh, he flashed sea-blue puppy eyes, and said, "Can I, Babe?" He added a quick nip to the skin there.  
  
"Yeah, Baby. Get to work."  
  
He gave you a toothy grin and took gentle bites up your inner thigh on the way to his main target. You relaxed back on your hands, rolling your head.  
  
He gave your core wide, sloppy licks. That felt good, making you hum. But you didn't have time to waste in a public space such as this so you closed your legs around his head. You held him there, rocking you both back and forth until you let him come up for breath.  
  
He caught his breath with a heave and deflated to lean happily against your thigh again. A few more rounds of that, you were moaning steadily louder and louder and his eyes were rolling back. Fucking his face silly. Like you trained him, he sucked on your clit as best he could without air.  
  
During one of the breaks, you reached down inside his open blazer to grope his chest. He didn't have as much as other men but what was there, was nice and soft when the muscle was relaxed. He was vain about the skin on his body. It was a secret that he applied lotion regularly.  
  
He cupped the bulge on the front of his trousers and squeezed. "I like it when you use me." He fixed you with a heated stare so you asked him to finish you off. "Lie back, then."  
  
You gave him a warning glare for giving you an order but decided, okay, you could do that. Reno worked in a couple of fingers to stroke your sweet spot and applied his mouth again. With practiced ease, he pushed you over the edge and lapped up your release. No time to bask in the glow so you pushed yourself back up. Right into Reno's waiting arms.  
  
"My turn, Babe?" he asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
You put your toes to his half-hard cock, pushing him back. He liked the pain but he was still disappointed.  
  
"Awww. Be fair, Babe."  
  
"I don't want to swallow. You can wait."  
  
You fixed yourself up and got up to leave, expecting him to follow. 


End file.
